cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Plan to kill clover?
This has nothing to do with any article on here just wondering what would the best plan to kill clover would be? I thought up one some how at the moment get clover back in the ocean and track him/her. Get a recording of Clover's roar since its a child get scientists to estimate how the parents would sound. Edit the child's roar into a adult roar. Take a helicopter or leave a beacon sending the roar out far in the ocean. Since clover was looking for its mother the entire film clover will instantly go to the beacon. Once there the US will launch a nuclear device and clover will be destroyed any other ideas? SPARTAN-089 03:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I admit, i too think a tactical nuke would be the best option, as so far it's resistamt to bullets, AT-4s, M-1 MBTs and whatever that B-2 bomber had. If i were the military, and i had to kill this thing, i would have used a A-bomb. Best destruction spread. :If it survives that, it might as well be a friggin' cockroach. :K4 21:03, 1 May 2008 (UTC) well from a article from the rolling stones, which you can find here http://cloverfieldclues.blogspot.com/, JJ Abrams said he died from the final bomb. it was put up on may 6th. He did NOT say that the final bomb killed the monster, he said "The bombs eventually kill it". It has been thought and somewhat proven that he was being sarcastic and lieing about that because the person interviewing him had next to no idea about the ARG. Since J.J. Abrams said "The bombs eventually kill it" may mean that it dies, but it doesnt mean that the bomb at the end killed it nor did it specifically mean that it died in the 1st movie. If it did die in the first movie, then why was there someone (possibly Rob) that said "Help Us"/"It's still Alive!" at the end of the credits? He might have been meaning that it does die after a certain amount of sequals.Oniell Ford 01:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) maybe your right, but maybe it died from wounds from the bomb, and the people at Cloverfieldclues.com think that this picture is of it dead, http://bp1.blogger.com/_YPCf8JFgUdI/R5ERNqPwobI/AAAAAAAACfk/aT1YSK5xjnA/s1600-h/photo11.jpg , but it could be a dead whale that was eaten by it. Nope, that's a whale. See that claw thing? That's a tail, but you can't see it whole thanks to the corpse. And what the hell is he doing on the beach? He was soaking up some sun and they bombed him? Anyway, you could use a Bio-Weapon against Clover. A virus or toxic matter? They haven't used it in the movie, and who knows what that shall do. Kill him. Or perhaps mutate him? If not a bioweapon then a Hydrogen Bomb. Never failed. Until now... Ammarito 17:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) It worked on Texas-sized asteroid in "Armageddon" it'll surely kill medium skyscraper-size monster they should feed him a nuke and then blow it up from the inside. if shockwave doesn't turn him inside out radiation and heat will definetly take care of him.